sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
CyberAxel Dimensional Gearia
CyberAxel Dimensional Gearia (サイバーアクセル次元ゲリア, Saibāakuseru jigen geria') '''is a video game series of role-playing games created and developed by ROBOTIC AXEL'. ' The series debuted in Japan on April 10th, AS013 Exclusively for the PlayStation and Nintendo 3Ds. It continues to be sold for PlayStation and Nintendo. An anime television series adaptation, titled '''CyberAxel Dimensional Tales,' aired in Japan between November and December AS015 and ended by that year. The new season will start AS020. An online role playing game will be available in AS021 where the user has their own kingdom while following the Story Mode. No other information has been released to the story. In multiplayer mode, the user can interact with other players as they maintain order in their country while getting Belief Points. They could either go on war, trade, join guilds, or even be friends at peace. Setting Info Games within the series take place in the world of Tronica (トロニカ), is currently divided into five regions/ nations which are each ruled by one ruler (CPU): Layia, Ninstar, Xeria, Segstation, and Cubey. Other region/ nations areas are locked for some unknown reasons. In the first ever game series; all five gods and goddess fight each other for "Belief Points" in a war known as the Game War. Belief Points are the manifestation of the belief citizens put into their ruler. The more points the ruler gets; the stronger they will be; if the ruler has no shares, they die. Because some of the games feature time or dimension travel, there are slight differences in the settings for each series. At the end of the first series all of them unite and create a peace treaty. By the third series, Layia's god destroyed the peace treaty seeing as all of them are comrades and great friends without the peace treaty. In the future edition, theories and hints have claimed that their will be siblings for the main characters. Game series Main series Each of the character are voiced by idols. * CyberAxel Dimensional Gearia '''Under War * '''CyberAxel Dimensional Gearia '''Fallen * '''CyberAxel Dimensional Gearia '''Victory Spin Offs * Gaming Card (Mobile Only) * CPU Kingdoms Online (Available A21) Main Characters * '''Lance ( Purple Diamond Heart) - Layia's Ruler. * Xeno ( Green Diamond Heart) - Xeria's Ruler. * Ingrid( White Diamond Heart)- Sega's Ruler. * Nadia( Blue Diamond Heart)- Ninestar Ruler. * Grace ( Pink Diamond Heart)- Cubey's Ruler. Trivia * The series has it's own composer to write their soundtracks for the games. In A17 a compilation of the main vocal tracks from each game (including character songs) was released as a 5 disc series on August 27 * The main characters of the series appearance are portrayed by the idols who obtained "CPU Royal Coord". * In real life, this series is a parody. In the universe, it is not. * With pre-purchase you will receive exclusive items before it gets released to the public. * These are the Top Designer's favorites.The regions of the game are portrayed by game consoles. Layia = Playstation, Ninstar = Nintendo, Xeria = Xbox, Segstation = Sega, Cubey = Game Cube. Ninestar and Cubey have close ties with each other. In real life the two idols are close. Category:ROBOTIC AXEL Category:Video Game